nwnravenloftfandomcom-20200214-history
Hallowed Witch
(PRESTIGE CLASS) Devotees of Hala often speak of the Weave, a hidden web of magical power which flows through the natural world. The magic of the Weave is not arcane or divine, but something wholly different, the mystical pulse of the land and all its living creatures. Hags have learned to tap into the Weave and corrupt it to their whims, tangling it like a cat's cradle on their wicked talons. For those who are pure of heart and wise in the ways of magic, however, the Weave can open up new realms of magical power, brimming with all the fury of nature Herself. These are the Hallowed Witches, spellcasters who have seen the pattern of the Weave and made it their ally, tool, and weapon. Their art is known as witchcraft, and in its pursuit they gather together in covens to fortify their power. Hallowed Witches are descendants of the bloodlines of the original Thirteen Witches to whom the goddess Hala gave secret knowledge of the Weave. Through the careful study of magic both arcane and divine, they prepare themselves to be indoctrinated into the mysteries of the Weave by another Hallowed Witch. Their divine magic is always received from Hala, usually as clerical magic, but there are druidic worshippers of the Goddess and even some rangers reach the level of necessary proficiency to comprehend the first elements of the manipulation of the Weave itself. As the Hallowed Witch already carries magical potential within their blood, their arcane class is most often sorcerer, but many study the arcane in a more formal manner as wizards. //OOC note: Sorcerer is currently only partly compatible with this class and will not receive new spells on new Hallowed Witch levels. '- Base Attack Bonus:' +1 / 2 Level. '- Hit Die:' d6. '- Primary Saving Throws: '''Fortitude, Will. '- Proficiencies:' A hallowed witch does not gain any additional weapon or armor proficiencies. '- Skill Points:' 4 + Int Modifier. '''Class Skills:' Animal Empathy, Concentration, Heal, Hide, Influence, Lore, Move Silently, Spellcraft. Unavailable Skills: Use Magic Device. REQUIREMENTS: Alignment: True Neutral Feats: Spell Focus (Divination or Enchantment). Skills: Lore 8 ranks, Spellcraft 8 ranks. Spellcasting: Ability to cast 2nd-level arcane spells and 2nd-level divine spells. Roleplay: The character must be indoctrinated into the mysteries of the Weave by another Hallowed Witch. ABILITIES: Level 1: Minor Witchcraft Ability - Cast a minor spell as a spell-like ability 3 times / day. Gain one Witchcraft Ability 2: Weave Protection - Gain spell resistance equal to 10 + class level / 2. 3: Medium Witchcraft Ability - Cast a medium spell as a spell-like ability 2 times / day. Gain two Witchcraft Abilities 5: Gain one Witchcraft Ability 6: Major Witchcraft Ability - Cast a major spell as a spell-like ability 1 time / day. Gain two Witchcraft Abilities 7: Gain one Witchcraft Ability 8: Gain one Witchcraft Ability 9: Gain two Witchcraft Abilities 10: Gain one Witchcraft Ability WITCHCRAFT ABILITIES: Hallowed witches have learned to tap the Weave and channel its energy into magical effects. Though superficially similar to the divine spells of druids or the arcane spells of wizards and sorcerers, these effects are actually spell-like abilities. Whenever a hallowed witch receives minor, medium, or major witchcraft abilities, he may select one spell-like ability from the appropriate list. Once an ability is selected, it may never be changed, and a hallowed witch may not select an ability more than once. Minor abilities are usable three times per day, medium abilities are usable two times per day, and major abilities are usable once per day. For these abilities, the hallowed witch's caster level is equal to his hallowed witch level. The saving throw against these abilities has a DC of 10 + the character's hallowed witch level + Charisma modifier. BONUS SPELLS: The character gains new spells per day as if he had also gained a level in both his arcane and divine caster classes and his caster level in both classes increases accordingly. Category:Prestige Class Category:Class